


Exposure

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack., Crack?, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, False Identity, Forced Orgasm, Gloves, Happy Ending, Lube Roofie, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mentions of Cancer, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Praise Kink, Pre-Avengers (2012), Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Steve Rogers, but in this case it means steve consents to a second round lol, i mean it's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Pre-Avengers.Tony pretends to be a doctor, sneaks into SHIELD medical, and gives our newly-awakened supersoldier the orgasm of his life.





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).



> Hello and thanks for clicking!
> 
> A few things: 
> 
> 1\. Everyone in this universe is either a Dom, Switch, or Sub. Steve is a Sub, Tony is a Dom.
> 
> 2\. This takes place after Steve has been awakened in the future and before the events of Avengers 1. 
> 
> 3\. If the events of this fic happened to someone IRL, **it would be rape**. However, this is clearly a fantasy, and a great time is had by all, so I have not marked this with non-con. If you're concerned about your triggers, check the end notes for a summary. 
> 
> 4\. This fic was beta'd by shoutypoles. All mistakes are, of course, my own.
> 
> 5\. This fic is a gift for [sabrecmc](https://sabrecmc.tumblr.com/), whose works you should totally read. They mentioned they wanted some bottom Steve with power dynamics and dub-con, as well as medical kink. I was only too happy to oblige.
> 
> I think that's it! Enjoy!

Steve Rogers had been awake in this century for only a few short weeks when he met the most intriguing man he knew. It wasn’t supposed to happen that way, either––Director Fury had been gunning to keep them apart as long as possible. But, as Tony is wont to do, he forced the issue until it was precisely the way he wanted it.

Steve still isn’t sure how it happened––after all, only a select few people knew he was a Sub. It wasn’t in his personnel file, or on any hackable database anywhere. As far as Steve knew, Fury and Coulson were the only ones read in on that particular fact. Tony shouldn’t have been able to uncover that information in any of SHIELD’s files.

But, somehow, Tony knew. He always knew. 

It started with a memo popping up on his tablet. This is and of itself was a little odd––while other agents got memos electronically all the time, Fury had made it clear that, out of respect for the Captain’s adjustment to the new century, his missives were to be delivered on paper. Still, Steve shrugged and tapped on the memo to open it. He was getting pretty good at navigating virtual spaces. 

The memo was dated and signed by his overseeing physician. It requested he submit himself to a checkup in medical suite three in two hours. Steve grumbled––usually he had more of a heads-up than that, especially for a scheduled appointment with medical. But, seeing as he had nothing better to do, he notified the sender with his acceptance. 

.o0o.

Two hours later, Steve shuffled his feet nervously outside medical suite three. There were fewer staff around than normal, at least for a weekday. He wondered if there had been some kind of emergency in another part of HQ.

“No, that’s fine, Barb,” an unfamiliar man’s voice called from the hall. “The Triskelion did our sensitivity training last week. I’d really rather not sit through that mess again.”

Barb’s tinkling laugh was heard, and then she responded. Steve couldn’t quite hear what was said, but the unknown voice said, “I’ll think of something. Have fun!” Then, the owner of the voice walked around the corner into view.

“Ah, Captain Rogers,” the man said, striding forward confidently. “Come in.”

The stranger was shorter than Steve, but lean and strong. Dominant energy radiated off him, and there was no doubt in Steve’s mind that he was as much a Dom as he appeared, even though he didn’t posture or swagger like some Doms did. He was dark haired and olive-skinned, and the calluses on his hands spoke to years of hard manual labor. He wore a doctor’s coat over a collared shirt and silk tie, and his trousers hugged his legs like they were tailored. He was dressed a lot nicer than the doctors at SHIELD usually were. His eyes gleamed.

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure?” Steve prompted, not moving.

“Of course! How rude of me.” He offered a hand for Steve to shake. “I’m Doctor Antonio Carbonell, a recent transfer from the Triskelion. I specialize in...let’s call them unique cases? I’ve worked with versions of the serum in the past––none successful, mind you!” he assured, at Steve’s confused look. “But folks have been trying to replicate your physiology for as long as you’ve been around.”

Steve swallowed. “So, you’re here instead of Doctor Andrews because…”

“Well, to be honest, Captain,” Doctor Carbonell said, smirking. “I couldn’t stand to keep my hands off you.”

This statement hung in the air just a little too long, and Steve shifted uncomfortably. 

Finally, the doctor spoke again. “After all, I’ve spent years studying you from books and files. I wasn’t about to pass up the chance to look at you in person.” His voice was light and casual, but his eyes had not lost their calculating gleam. “When Fury called and read me in, I jumped on the next plane.”

“I...see,” Steve managed. 

“Shall we?”

The examination room was white and sparse, like all the medical rooms at SHIELD. The emptiness made Steve feel like the room was colder than it actually was. Besides a wheeled stool and a small counter with a sink, there was an exam table, complete with paper across the top. The table had an incline at the head, to keep a patient’s head and torso elevated at about a forty-five degree angle if they were to lay down. 

“Alright, please have a seat on the table, and give me just a moment to set up. I can see from your file they’ve run a barrage of tests on your blood, urine, and skin cells, so I won’t be repeating those. Have you had a physical?”

“Er, what?”

Doctor Carbonell glanced up from where he was laying out a series of medical tools that Steve didn’t recognize. “My apologies. A physical is a general body exam--they would have tested your reflexes, listened to your heart and lungs, checked dexterity, those kinds of things.”

“I think they’ve done all that,” Steve told him. 

“Yes, and I see your heartbeat listed, but I don’t see that they did a cancer screening.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “I don’t get sick.”

“Forgive me, Captain,” the doctor said, his voice serious, “But we simply don’t know that.” 

He finished laying out his tools and turned to face Steve completely. “One of the cases I reviewed was a man who had dosed himself with his own version of the serum, something not too dissimilar from what you have been exposed to. He reacted badly to it, however––besides the extreme pain, he began regenerating his cells at a very high rate. Faster than old cells were dying off, even. By the time SHIELD caught up with him, he had seven different types of cancerous tumors, many of which were incurable.”

Steve was silent at this news. Doctor Carbonell took it as permission to continue. 

“We know next to nothing about how your body operates. It’s clear you have some regenerative abilities, or the ice would have killed you. What we don’t know is if your cells know to shut off once there is enough of them, or if they will continue to replicate and cause cancer.”

“Alright,” Steve conceded. “So what if I do have cancer? What can you do about it?”

“There are many treatments available, and more all the time,” the doctor explained. “Prostate cancer, for example, is very common. If it’s caught early, the survival rate is nearly 100%. That goes down the longer it’s left untreated, though.”

“And you can do a screening for this cancer?”

Doctor Carbonell grinned. “That is what I’m here for.”

.o0o.

Not ten minutes later, Steve was starting to worry that he’d gotten himself in over his head. Doctor Carbonell (“Call me Tony.”) had provided him with a hospital gown and a paper sheet, then left the room to allow him to change out of his SHIELD-issue uniform. The gown was a little small––the ties barely tied in the back. Still, he got covered as best he could, and laid down on the paper-covered exam table. The sheet he spread over his lap.

A knock at the door startled him. “Yes?” he managed, and the door swung open just enough to allow Tony to enter and shut it behind him. 

“Alright,” he said calmly. “Let me explain the procedure. 

“I’ll have you place your feet in some stirrups, to keep you positioned properly without straining your muscles. Your prostate is accessed through your anus. I’ll be inserting a speculum to help keep the proper area exposed for the extent of the exam.

“Once the exam is complete, I’ll be taking a sample of your Cowper’s fluid and we’ll be done. Any questions?”

“Well I––”

“––I’ll explain every part of the exam as we go through it, too. No need to worry. Every red-blooded man in America has this done every four years.”

Steve nodded reluctantly as Tony snapped on some fresh latex gloves. 

“Let’s get started,” Tony said, smiling a little too wide. His eyes hadn’t lost that gleam.

The stirrups normally lay under the exam table, out of sight, but Tony brought them out and attached them where he wanted them. Steve eyed the padded foot rests suspiciously. They were positioned to hold his legs high and apart. Though there was no restraints in sight and Steve knew he could get out of the room any time he wanted, something in him told him that once this dark, soothing Dom had placed him, he wouldn’t budge. He knew it was dangerous to be alone with someone whose dynamic had so much draw to him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to leave, or ask for another physician. He felt trapped. He didn’t know if he liked it or not.

“Place your feet here,” Tony directed, helping Steve brace his feet in the stirrups. The warm, bare skin of the Dom’s palm on his ankle made him feel exposed, more so than the thin hospital gown. “Good,” Tony praised. Steve repressed a full-body shiver. He had been right, too. There was no way he would move now that Tony had placed him.

The sheet had stopped being useful once Steve’s legs were held in the air, and so he didn’t mourn it when Tony whisked it away. He was propped by the incline in the exam table so that he could see everything going on.

“Now I’m going to stretch you in preparation for the speculum,” Tony advised, snapping fresh latex gloves on. He reached for a small unmarked bottle and spread a clear, viscous liquid over the fingers of one hand. 

The first grazing touch of Tony’s gloved finger over his asshole surprised Steve, even though he knew it was coming. Tony must have sensed it, because he made a small shushing noise and stroked over the sensitive whorl again. “Shh, this won’t hurt, I promise,” Tony soothed. 

Steve tried to relax, but the next moment there was more pressure on his hole. The tip of Tony’s finger breached his rim, and though it felt very strange, there was no pain. 

“There, see? No pain at all.”

Steve took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and nodded. He’d never done this before. No one had ever––been inside him like this. Still, he found himself suddenly drowsy and floating, like something outside his control was forcing him into a more suggestive headspace. An alarm bell went off inside his head, but he ignored it. Tony was in control here. 

The finger probed into him, stroking along his internal walls. Tony pressed in until his second knuckle popped inside Steve, then slowly withdrew, making Steve shudder at the bizarre feeling. 

“It probably feels a bit strange,” Tony hummed. “That’s normal. Just try to relax.”

When the Dom said it, it suddenly seemed like the easiest thing in the world to loosen his muscles. The questing finger slid back into him easily, coating his insides with lube. The slicker he got, the more floaty and distant he felt. Steve wondered how much of Tony’s natural body heat was dulled by the latex.

Why was he thinking that? Thinking of Tony doing this to him bare? That was...dirty. Steve needed to get under control. Tony was here to perform a medical exam.

Tony pumped his finger in and out a few more times, testing that Steve’s laxness was real. Then he swept another fingertip against Steve’s entrance, pressing at his rim mercilessly. Steve held in a groan as the two fingers pushed in together. 

“There,” Tony said, almost cooing. “You’re doing very well.”

The praise and pressure washed through Steve like a tidal wave. He realized distantly that Tony’s tone was not nearly as professional as Doctor Andrews, but the forefront of his mind was turning over his higher functions to his submissive instincts. Everything in him was telling him to keep still for the Dom that was penetrating him.

How had he not known this would be so overwhelming?

The two fingers inside him worked in and out evenly, not speeding up or stopping. Tony scissored them a few times, working Steve’s rim and walls open, coaxing him into a more relaxed state. 

Once he was satisfied with Steve’s progress, he switched from stretching to a more probing gesture, pushing his fingers deeper into Steve. It still felt odd, but good, like this was what Steve was meant for. He relaxed into it.

Suddenly, Tony struck a bundle of nerves in him that lit up all Steve’s pleasure sensors. He couldn’t help but cry out, half in shock and half in pleasure. Tony met his eyes and winked. 

“That’s your prostate,” Tony told him, withdrawing his hand. “Now I can properly place the speculum.”

Steve wanted to ask what a speculum was, but Tony answered his question before he could ask it by picking up a strange clear plastic device. It was shaped sort of like a duck bill. 

Tony lubed up the speculum and positioned it at his hole. “This may sting a little,” he warned before pushing in the device carefully. 

It didn’t sting at all, at first. The bill was no wider than Tony’s two fingers had been. Then, Tony did something to make the halves open, and Steve could feel the sting of the stretch. It wasn’t bad, just slightly unpleasant. He tried not to shy away from the feeling. 

“Good, shh, good,” Tony soothed, running his unlubed glove across Steve’s thigh. “Any pain?”

“It does sting, a little,” Steve admitted, words slurring slightly.

Tony smiled soothingly. “Alright. Now for the exam.”

Tony’s fingers didn’t touch his walls at all as they moved inside him, and it was a very odd feeling to feel his fingertip so deep inside him with no other stimuli. Steve realized the speculum was holding him open, exposing his most sensitive spot to Tony.

There was a moment where it all came to a head––Steve felt the spread of his legs, held in the stirrups. He felt the flimsiness of the gown, the crinkling paper beneath him, and the stretch of the speculum inside him. He felt more bare and defenseless than if he’d been naked. Tony had access to this deep part of him, something that no one else had seen or even known to tell Steve about. 

Tony’s fingertip slipped around inside him, finding that brilliant pleasure spot easily and making Steve moan. He massaged it firmly, and Steve shook with sudden pleasure. It was so strange––to feel that deep part of him stimulated, and nothing else. Tony’s touch wasn’t on his rim or ass, and he wasn’t rubbing Steve’s thigh anymore. That such a tiny touch could send him spiraling into helpless pleasure so quickly was a little terrifying. Still, the floatiness surrounded him, and he ignored the warning bells.

“Tony,” Steve managed. “Tony, I…”

“It’s completely normal,” Tony responded. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’ve done this hundreds of times. You’re not the only one with this reaction.”

Steve looked down in confusion, trying to understand what Tony was talking about. Then he saw––he was hard. His cock had decided that the pleasure coursing through Steve was a good indication that he was about to get off.

Steve turned red. “I’m so sorry, Doctor, I––”

“It’s Tony,” Tony said kindly. “And, like I said. You shouldn’t be embarrassed. Prostate stimulation has many side effects. Erection and orgasm are known to be among them.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. “ _Orgasm_? But I––”

“Captain Rogers,” Tony said. His voice was suddenly low and dark, like chocolate and sex. “I have to finish my exam. Your... _sensitivity_ ,” he punctuated this with another slide of his fingertips across Steve’s prostate, making him shudder and moan, “makes me think there will be an orgasm in your future.”

Steve’s erection pulsed in time with his heartbeat, and with Tony’s ministrations. The slick massage was relentless, focused and consistent. Tony gave no quarter. He pressed his fingers over and over into that tender spot, each pass firm and slow. He did not deviate. 

Steve realized he was whimpering every time Tony moved inside him. He tried to tamp down on his noises, but Tony shook his head. “Make all the noise you need, Captain.”

The part of Steve’s brain that wasn’t screaming in pleasure was fairly certain that Tony was not a doctor, and was telling him to act and get away, while Tony still hadn’t tied him up. But the rest of him was rejoicing in finally having his body played like an instrument. 

The massage of his prostate was all-consuming after a while. Steve could focus on nothing else, he could be nothing else, other than the bundle of nerves that Tony stroked and teased. His erection bobbed, precome wetting the hospital gown, tenting it obscenely. Steve’s submissive instincts were wreaking havoc on his system, making every sweet word of praise or direction from the Dom seem more precious or important than anything else in the world. 

“You’re more amazing than I thought you’d be, look at you,” Tony breathed. “You like this, don’t you? So sweet, so sensitive for me. Shh, there you go. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Steve couldn’t respond, except for the helpless “unh, unh, unh,” he’d been releasing with every stroke over his sensitive gland. Tony didn’t seem to mind. 

“If my dad could see me now,” Tony sighed, and it was quiet enough that Steve was fairly sure he wasn’t supposed to have heard it.

Finally, after what seemed like an age of nothing but wild, relentless pleasure, Steve felt an orgasm building. “Tony,” he whined, “Tony, I’m––”

“Close already, aren’t you? Sensitive little Sub. Good, you’re so good for telling me. Let the Doctor take care of you.”

Steve arched his back and came, but it was unlike any orgasm he’d ever had. It was like molasses, slow and thick, and it was being pushed out of him by Tony’s firm fingertips, his cock untouched. Tony milked him through it, and he kept coming, a long slow stream of ejaculate running down his cock in a lazy river. 

Finally the feeling became too much, and Steve was wincing back from Tony’s touch. Tony, thankfully, removed his hand and left Steve’s prostate alone for the first time since it had all started. Steve couldn’t tell how much time had passed. His skin buzzed. 

“There, you did very well,” Tony crooned. Steve’s Subby nature relaxed to hear the Dom’s praise. “Let’s get you cleaned up, now.”

Tony removed the speculum, leaving Steve clenching down on nothing. He used a medical wipe to clean the lube away, and checked with his still-gloved hand for tears. Steve’s prostate felt nearly bruised after the constant stimulation, but otherwise he felt no discomfort. Tony snapped his gloves off and helped Steve’s legs down from the stirrups, rubbing bare-handed to encourage blood flow. Steve luxuriated in the contact. 

Tony took a moment to reach under Steve’s gown and collect a little of his come into a glass vial, stoppering it and slipping it into a pocket of his coat. Steve remembered Tony saying he would collect some fluid at the end of the exam, and would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so ridiculous, or if he could feel his tongue.

Finally, after washing up his tools in the sink, Tony readjusted Steve’s gown so he was covered. Steve tried to raise his hands to do it himself, but found he was drowsy and uncoordinated. 

“The effects of the lube should wear off in about ten minutes, give or take,” Tony told him. “I know drugging you wasn’t very nice, but I’m sure you had a great time, right?” He winked again. Steve knew he should be mad, but he just couldn’t find it in himself. All he could feel was residual pleasure and awe at having the Dom’s praise. 

“If you ever want to go again, let me know,” Tony said, smirking salaciously as he collected his things. “I left my card in your wallet.”

Then, after checking that the coast was clear, he left, closing the door behind him.

.o0o.

The next day, when the drugs were out of Steve’s system, he considered turning Tony in again. The security cameras had been wiped––there was no evidence Tony Carbonell had ever been in the building. Steve hadn’t told anyone what had happened, even though he knew he should have. Something held him back every time. He tried to tell himself he needed to turn in this man, to have him arrested for breaking into SHIELD just to give Steve an orgasm without his consent, but––

But. 

Steve sort of wanted to do it again. 

He held the white business card in front of him. It was blank except for a phone number, printed in gold ink. His hand twitched toward the phone. 

_What the hell_ , he thought to himself. _Might as well enjoy something about the future_.

He started dialing.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Steve gets a memo to report to SHIELD medical. Tony, using a fake name and pretending to be a doctor, meets him there while the rest of the medical staff are in mandatory training. He explains a contrived medical procedure, then uses a drugged lube to open Steve up and prep him for a speculum. The drug keeps Steve awake but compliant. He then stimulates Steve's prostate with his fingers until he comes. He cleans Steve up and leaves a card in case Steve wants another round. The next day, after the drug effects have worn off, Steve chooses to call Tony–we can assume, to have a repeat experience. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment! Even a keysmash means the world to me. 
> 
> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
